Anywhere Door
's "Dokodemo Door" as seen in the Doraemon (2005 anime).]]The any where door (Dokodemo Doa in Japanese, and Anywhere Door in English) is one of Doraemon's Gadgets. It is one of the most popular gadgets. It is limited to places where its information have already been entered in the door's program. It is one of the frequently used gadgets in the series. History The history of the any where Door seen in Doraemon 2013 movie, Nobita's Secret Gadget Museum. The first ever prototype of the any where Door is gigantic, almost as tall as a three-story house. The design was unlike its newer successors, with the door sliding out from the sides of the door. In the movie, Nobita and the others went through it instantly like the current version of Dokodemo Door, but it is highly possible that it has been programmed to warp visitors instantly to the Robots Halls. The other newer prototypes are significantly smaller, about the size of a mansion's door. Some of them have no doors, which looks like a warp gate instead. Some of the prototypes have a computer next to it, allowing its users to key in their destinations. Most of the designs are quite comtemporary- if not just typically modern. Function One needs to say where they're going, then they can open the door and go through it to reach their destination. In some manga scenes and in some anime episodes, however, it magically knows where the user wants to go. The Dokodemo Door's destination limits to the memory of locations it has been implemented, which means it does not record new areas automatically. The Dokodemo Door's cannot be used if it has been exposed by strong electromagnetic waves like solar winds. Appearance in Games ''Nobita and the Green Giant Legend DS The Dokodemo Door one of the gadget which cannot be used directly in the game. Since the partner character(either Doraemon and/or Nobita) and the Assist Character(Gian, Suneo and Shizuka) will stays on the Secret Base which the lower screen is for. When either Doraemon or Nobita is waiting, they can be summoned to the current character's(either Nobita or Doraemon) side by pressing the '''X', R''' or '''L button. When selecting either Gian, Suneo or Shizuka by tapping on the lower screen or through Menu selection, they'll be summoned to the current character's side. Each time they enters or exits the Secret Base screen, they will go through the Dokodemo Door. The Dokodemo Door is listed under number 37 out of 61 gadgets in the game. Trivia *Dorami has an orange Dokodemo Door. *In the manga publications and anime dubbing by Tora Aman (Malaysian manga publication company), the Dokodemo Door was known as: **"Pintu Suka Hati" in Malay (literally 'Heart's Content Door') **"Pintu ke Mana Saja" in Indonesian (literally 'Anywhere Door') **Doraemon's Anywhere door is pink. *If you look closer to Anywhere Door in Stand by Me Doraemon, you will see that it has 'DOKODEMO DOOR' written on it. Category:Gadgets